Not That Great of a Day
by Sirfalas
Summary: Tseng experiences one especially mind-wrecking day at work. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII and its characters.

* * *

><p>Tseng sat behind his desk in his office and eyed the clock from time to time. Various files were scattered across his desk, some in staggering piles. His desk lamp was lit, giving a warm, yellow glow around it.<p>

A phone call woke Tseng from his thoughts; it was from a Turk, who had encountered something unexpected at the investigation site.

"Tseng."

...

"Yes... hmm... that's right. Did you get any additional information?"

...

"Proceed as planned, but with extra caution. We don't want any more casualties."

Tseng put down his phone and sighed heavily. This line of work was great, if it wasn't for cases like this. Being the kind of leader he was, his mind was disturbed when everything didn't go as planned. Luckily, this time no one was at the risk of death.

Tseng focused at the paper in front of him again. _Where was he?_ He searched for the right line and let his pen rest on it. _Should he have ordered otherwise? What if..._ Tseng looked up at his phone, but returned to this writing almost immediately. _They are experts_, he thought, _I should trust their abilities_. Tseng continued the task at hand feeling frustrated. He had thought that he had gotten over that incident already.

After a while someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Tseng said with an irritated voice without raising his gaze. The heavy door opened silently and a woman with a short, blond hair peeked in.

"Oh, it's you Elena."

"Senpai, I came about the investigation Reno and Rude were sent to do yesterday."

Tseng had turned back to his work and made a correction to the text.

"What about it?"

Elena's face was uneasy.

"They haven't come back yet."

Tseng looked right up.

"You're sure?"

Elena nodded. Tseng put down his pen and talked to her again.

"Not even a phone call?"

"Nothing."

He sighed. _What was he thinking?_ Of course they would've called him if something came up. And if those two were late, it could mean anything - Reno could be delaying them, or the investigation took longer than expected.

"Tseng?"

Tseng looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I... What were you talking about?"

"I asked if we should start searching for them."

Tseng shook his head in his mind. _There's no time to be dwelling in your thoughts..._

"Are you alright? Just now you looked quite exhausted."

"... I'm alright."

Tseng turned around in his chair to face the window. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. This really wasn't his day.

He heard footsteps and shortly after felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Senpai... Please don't overdo it."

He met Elena's eyes, who looked at him with worry. Tseng smiled at her slightly, which made her blush fiercely. Despite his current mood, Tseng couldn't help eyeing Elena teasingly. She looked away hastily and coughed.

"Anyway... See you tomorrow, senpai!" she said while bowing slightly before leaving the office.

As Tseng heard the door close, he reached for his cellphone. He searched quickly for Rude's number and dialed it, leaning back in his chair. He listened to the alarm for a whole minute, and still no answer.

"There's still him..."

Reno's number was right before Rude's. Now his elbows on the desk, Tseng was answered by an automatic message.

"The phone you're trying to reach is currently out of service."

Tseng closed his phone - _it wasn't for granted that they would always be able to answer their __phones_. Agreeing with himself Tseng tried to call each of them once more. After the second round an uncomfortable thought crept into his mind: if he couldn't get a hold of Reno, Rude would always answer, no matter the situation. Even if his phone was lost or broken, he would find a way to answer his boss's calls.

"Damn."

Tseng covered his face with his hands and really regretted getting up that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A quite short, two-chapter fic about the Turks. This was written in late September 2009, and was actually my first FFVII fic. Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta GothMana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII and its characters.

* * *

><p>The entrance hall was completely empty when they entered the building.<p>

"You think he's still here, yo?" the shorter one said. His partner remained silent as they took the glass lift to the upper floors.

"Well, guess we're gonna check out, though I think probably not, yo. Knowing him, he's already home sleeping soundly…"

The redhead examined the blood stains on his shirt lazily. After a few minutes he spoke again to his stern friend.

"Well, it's not my fault we're late. Those soldiers were holding us back, yo."

Silence.

"And the thing about your phone – I tried to catch it, but it slipped right through my fingers in to the sea, yo."

An even longer silence.

"Okay, okay, I know it's my fault, but you can't blame me for breaking my own phone, yo. It was that Wutai soldier, who took it and threw it against the rocks, yo."

They stepped out of the lift and walked silently along the hallways till they reached Tseng's office. Reno placed his hand on the handle and tried to open the door. To both of his and Rude's surprise, there was a small click and the door opened a little. Reno looked at his partner, shrugged and entered the spacious office, followed by Rude.

The blurry lights were switched on, and behind the desk opened a spectacular view over the night-lit Midgar. Reno and Rude came closer to the desk and observed the black figure hunching over it. Reno grabbed his weapon and looked incredulously at the desk's direction. Rude was standing behind him, ready to attack at any time.

The black shadow seemed to be moving slightly, as if breathing. When Reno and Rude came close enough, a wide smile spread over Reno's face. Their boss was sleeping over his desk with a stressed expression, his head resting on his arms.

"Whoa, yo."

It was all Reno could say at that moment. One couldn't see it very well, but Rude seemed to have problems to keep his serene expression.

"He looks really distressed. I wonder what's bothering him, yo?"

Rude walked over and peeked over Tseng's shoulder at the file he had been working on. At the top of the paper he saw their own names and the description of their mission in Wutai. Rude beckoned to Reno, who took a long look at the paper and then to his partner.

"You mean... he's been waiting for us?"

Reno looked again at Tseng's sleeping face. He seemed to be confused by the situation for a while, but then got his usual mood back again, grinning and hurrying behind the desk. Rude looked calmly at his partner, who searched for a pen and started to scribble something on the foot of the file, trying not to wake up the sleeping Tseng.

Soon Reno stood up and grinned at his partner.

"Let's go, yo!"

Together they walked out of the office and turned off the lights, leaving their tired boss in his own dream world. Next to Tseng's face read now the words:

"Case closed. R&R"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Aaand the second and last chapter. I had fun writing this, and this fic actually got me interested and inspired to write many more FFVII fics... Once again, beta-read by GothMana.


End file.
